Dragonic Fighter, Daisuke Masamune
by Microtoa
Summary: Gao begins his life as a buddyfighter when his friends gave him support. A buddfighter named Daisuke has come to claim Drum Bunker with his deck, the Dragon Fighters. He'll join Gao until he can claim that card as his own.


Chapter 1: Dragonic Fighter, Daisuke Masamune

At the Dragon World, a dragon monster on top of the mountain was meditating of trying to find the perfect buddyfighter. It was silent until he felt something as he opens his eyes, "And so it begins..." He then began to left Dragon World to be with the buddyfighter he has chosen and their adventure begins today.

Months later after the monster left, the buddypolice with Tasuku Ryuenji trying to find the suspect of using buddyfight for selfish things, he then set it auto drive as he steps out of the car as he summons Jackknife Dragon. Jackknife Dragon was now appeared as he gave Tasuku a buddy skill as the deck changed into a circled with four spikes all around. 'Buddy Skill On' The Buddy Skill allows him with wear something that'll allow him to fly as he and Jackknife heads off to the sky tower.

But when they got there, it was too late. The criminal was knocked out with his cards scattered on his body. Tasuku was surprised of seeing that incident, "What the-?" He then landed on the launchpad as he walks to him and checks on him, "Is he okay, Tasuku?" Jackknife asked. Tasuku nodded, "Yeah, he seems okay." He turned his head to Jackknife, "But what just happened here? Someone just beat us to him?"

"Do you think it was another member of the Buddypolice?" Jacknife recommended. Tasuku shook his head, "No, then we would've receive the message from them that someone else is taking care of this task." he explained. "But then who?"

Jackknife asked. "Don't know..." He then heard a sound coming from the buddyfighter who was knocked, "Watch out... Fist of the Thousand Dragons."

He said repeatedly of saying those words. "Fist of the Thousand Dragons?" He doesn't know who has that card but he thinks it's the one who knocked the criminal out.

* * *

At the rooftop of the building, a young boy was looking at the view. He was the age of 16 with messy hair with one cowlick on it, wears a black jacket and wears jeans. His height is tall enough to be a adult size. As he looked at the view, his buddy came to him. "Have you completed your task, Daisuke Masamune?" His buddy, Ryuuga said to him. Ryuuga is like a dragon and a fighter who has a coated jacket and has leather pants, his claws are equipped with gauntlets and the other claws are equipped with grieves.

He turned his eyes to him and replied, "Yes, I managed to defeat to him and therefore, grabbed the card we want."

Ryuuga looked at Jackknife and realized something, "It looks like the Buddypolice are now on to you now." He said optimistically.

"As long as I conceal myself, no one will suspect that I'm the one who did this. Thought that man needs to keep his mouth shut. I have the feeling that he's going to give them a clue." He implied.

"Don't be concerned, Daisuke. Remember that, I chose you as my partner and you will accomplish everything you must do. Isn't that what you said to me?" He reminded him the quote on the day they said.

**Flashback**

_He was at the card shop then left outside to the usual spot at the rooftop, he then opened the buddy booster pack as one of the cards began to shine and reveal the monster. He was amazed of seeing his first buddy, "I am Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga. Are you my partner?"_

_Daisuke thinks calmly and said his answer, "Of course I am. Who else I wouldn't be?" But then Ryuua felt insulted all of the sudden, "You don't have to be so optimistic. Anyway, as your buddy. It is my duty to help you win Buddyfight. Are you up to the challenge?" He granted Daisuke a request. _

_"Yeah." He nodded, "But in games, I will win and accomplish everything I must do!" Daisuke said it as Ryuuga smirked, "Now, that's the kind of partner, I've been looking for. It's a pleasure working with you." he reached his hand to him, "Likewise." Daisuke takes his hand and shakes._

**Flashback ended  
**

"I really did say it after all." Then he stands up, "But for now, we better head to the card shop, I better upgrade my deck." he recommended as he heads off. Ryuuga shook his head and sighed, "Daisuke... You just don't understand how Buddyfight works."

* * *

At the card shop, he was looking at the display, when he heard someone watching the news, "Man, Tasuku Ryuenji is totally awesome!" He said it excitedly and it was Gao Mikado. Daisuke turned his eyes to him and thinks, 'That kid looks up to Ryuenji. I guess he didn't noticed about what happened.' Then Store Manager was talking to Gao about buddyfighting as Daisuke overheard the conversation. Then Gao got a called from his Mother as he left the store.

Diasuke was wondering, "Ryuuga." The card appeared out of the deck as it shows Ryuuga in his mini mode, "What is it, Daisuke?" He looked down to Ryuuga, "Do you think that boy who just left will have the one we're looking for?" Ryuuga looked, "Don't know. But he will be when it turns up soon."

Daisuke nodded and looked, "Say, Ryuuga?" he asked again, "Hmm?" Ryuuga said as Daisuke looks at the display not acting suspiciously. "Better hide yourself. Because there are kids watching you."

Ryuuga was confused as he saw the crowd as they're watching Ryuuga. He was shocked as he screamed, "YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER!"

* * *

Daisuke was walking on the district trying to think what else he'll do next. Then he noticed something at the alley, it was teenages, Kenta, Ryo, and Shirou trying to pick on a kid name Kiri Hyoryu who thinks he has a rare buddyfight card but Kiri doesn't buddyfight and then Kenta wanted to charge him for wasting time. Daisuke was wondering he could help but then Gao came to Kiri and boasted, "That's not gonna happened." Kenta growled as he saw Gao, "Who are you? Some kind of hero?". Daisuke hides behind a sign so he would see the action from Gao Mikado.

"Oh, I'm no hero. I prefer by the title, 'Mighty Sun Fighter'." Gao said as Kenta laughed, "You're hilarious. That's got to be the craziest thing ever heard. Alright, did say 'I didn't warn you'." Daisuke wasn't amused for what Gao have said, "Seriously, a Mighty Sun Fighter? And I thought Dragonic Fighters are much cooler than this."

Then at the Dragon World, Drum Bunker was watching from the sphere as he saw Gao battling against the teens.

Then Ryuuga said, "But for one thing, that kid show some bravery in his heart. He might be the one to have it." Daisuke glared, "We'll see."

Shirou and Kyo began their move as Gao did his moves. No matter how hard they tried, Gao manages to defeats them.

After seeing the fight, Daisuke became amazed, "Such skills. No wonder he calls himself a Might Sun Fighter." Ryuuga nodded in agreement, "It all fits now. he's definitely the one. Are you going to greet him?"

Daisuke shook his head, "For now, wait until he's done then I'll do the greeting to him."

Kenta was upset, "Stop playing around and take him out!" He ordered them but Kyo and Shirou was getting tired out from Gao's moves.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Shirou said as he charges through, "Right now!" But then Gao evaded every moves they got.

Daisuke was disappointed, "First, he used his moves. But now he evades their moves? What's he up to?"

"Whatever it is, he certainly knows what he's doing." Ryuuga implied.

Kiri looked and thinks, 'It looks like he's running away. But he's actually turning a great defense into an incredible offense.'

As Gao managed to evaded them. Kyo and Shirou has become exhausted and could not go any further. But now, Kenta is now getting enraged, "Now I'm angry!" He took out his phone, "Think you're really cool, eh? Tough guy?" Gao doesn't know what he's planning until now.

"50 of my main crew were on the way to back me up here." Kenta explained his plan.

Daisuke was confused, "50?" Kiri said it too, "50?"

Gao said confidently, "You'll need more than 50." Drum Bunker was surprised when Gao said and present his quote by taking off and putting on his jacket, "Glimpse in the darkness with flames. And brighten the hearts of the mistreated."

Kenta was now freaked out, "I think this weirdo's lost his marbles."

Daisuke was now getting freaked out too, "What is that moron think he's doing?"

Gao continued, "The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" He turned his eyes, "Ever since I was a boy, I have this dream of fighting a hundred guys." Then he turns his face to him and asked him a favor, "So please, call another 50. Bring it on!" He performed his fighting pose as Kenta became nervous.

Kiri and Daisuke was amazed with Gao's confidence and motivation. Drum was surprised of seeing it, "This is going to get ugly."

"That kid's going to be so dead if he thinks he can take on 50 guys." Ryuuga recommended.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kiri asked.

"Don't worry, the Sun Fighter will protect you." Gao said.

Daisuke smirked, "I like that kid." Ryuuga was shocked, "Huh?"

"He's got guts. I was hoping he could be my rival the next time we meet soon."

* * *

Drum was watching and realized what he heard, "Did he say Sun Fighter?"

At the alley, Gao waited for Kenta to call his men, "Well? What are you waiting for? Text your friends. In the name of injustice, the Mighty Sun Fighter will take down your whole onto lot."

Kenta was nervous and doesn't know if he could do it. Then Drum watches and said, "Time to claim your victory. Attack!"

Daisuke waits for it, "Come on, kid. Show them what you can do." Then they both heard a ringtone which interrupted their battle. "What is it now?" Gao then took out his phone answered it. When he answered it, it was his mom yelling about why is he keeping her waiting. Gao explains his story but his mother did not take the excuse and wants him to come home now. Gao put away his phone as he apologizes and wanted to reschedule the showdown until tomorrow but Kenta refuses. Then Kenta and his friends are now starting to charge at him. But then Gao grabbed them and toss them down. Kiri was amazed from Gao as Gao come towards him, pick him up and ran off.

Drum put his hand on his head, disappointingly, "You got to be kidding me." He looked at the sphere, "Ah, Mighty Sun Fighter my butt! I was hoping to see the fight! Who would wanna waste time?"

Daisuke watches when Kenta and the others are going to go after him, "How disappointing, I was expected his fight a little more... What's the word?"

Ryuuga answered, "Intriguing." Daisuke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's the one."

"Should we follow them?" Ryuuga asked.

Daisuke shook his head, "Nah. I think I've seen enough." Then he starts to walk off, Ryuuga was confused and wanted to ask, "Why? Don't you want to know the name of that kid or he'll have the one we're looking?" Daisuke turns his face to him and replied, "For now, we better find another criminal to get another card, then tomorrow, we'll find him and then make the introductions. Sounds good?" Ryuuga nodded and sent back to the deck.

Daisuke looks at his deck, "I wonder if my Fist of the Thousand Dragons is really is the strongest card..."

* * *

The next morning

It was a school day and the students are heading off to the school, Daisuke was heading to the middle student as the substitute teacher for his internship. He then went to teach the sixth graders at class 11, "Good morning, class. I'll be your substitute teacher for today, I'm Daisuke Masamune. I hope we can get along." Everyone greeted their substitute teacher and Daisuke was pleased, "Now, for today's lessons." He takes the list from the other teacher, "We're going to write essays using the buddyfight card pack. Wow, I never realized they allow this in school."

Gao opened his card pack as Daisuke continues the lesson, "The teacher wants you to create short stories using the monsters you find inside and make one of them your main character."

Noboru stands up from excitement, "Yeah! I got a double rare card! Hah, I can't believe it. Check it out! A Dragon Knight, Maximilian."

"Listen, Noboru. In Buddyfight, it's not just because we get rare cards, we also need strong ones to wins, not just the rare ones." Daisuke explained.

"Ah, what do you know? Have you played Buddyfight before?" Noboru asked as the class looks at him. Daisuke sighed and said, "Yes, I have. I've been Buddyfighting for awhile. Got a problem with it?" He glared at Noboru as Noboru felt scared, "Ah, no sir. Never mind." He chuckled as he sits back to his seat.

Gao was looks at his card pack wondering if he gets a double rare card too. He took out the cards and gets a Systemic Dagger Dragon, Latale Shield Dragon, and a Thousand Rapier Sword Dragon. He was excited when he has cool monsters. Noboru laughed, "Ha, none of them are rare though. Are they, pal?" Gao doesn't care for that.

"Picking a double rare card is beyond you anyways. I mean it takes alot of skill." he boasted. But Gao ignores him as he takes out the last card. He flipped it but it was shiny as it begins to float away. The class was amazed of seeing it. Daisuke smiled because he knew the time has come, "It's here." He whispered. It floats around as it escapes out the classroom through a window into the hallway.

"Hey, wait! That's my card." Gao complained as he ran off the classroom.

* * *

At the hallway, Gao was chasing his card, "Come back!" Then the card went through to the slide as Gao went to the slide as well. When he went outside, the burst light appear with the gust of wind around the light. The class went to see what's going on. Daisuke glared knowing that he's here. The light burst as the voice appeared.

"All of the sudden now you have nothing to say?!" The ball of light said.

The light dispersed as the huge armored dragon appear right before their own eyes.

"Yeah! It's a dragon!" Gao said excitedly.

"So he's finally arrived..." He mumbled to himself. Ryuuga hides inside a box acting not suspiciously, "Drum Bunker... I never thought I get to see you, again."

Daisuke noticed a glimpse as Gao raising his hand to him.

"What are you trying to pull, kid?" The dragon asked.

"Just a handshake." He said it obviously, "You are going to be my buddy, aren't ya?"

The dragon turn his head, "Hmph, not a chance if I can help it." Gao was shocked from hearing his insult.

Gao asked, "Huh, but you came out of my card, doesn't that mean you have to be my buddy?" He explained specifically.

The dragon recalled to him, "You think Dragon Knights are better than dragons, do ya?" He turned his face to Gao, "Well, maybe I misheard you." He mocked Gao.

"Looks like Gao isn't gaining his trust after saying those words." Daisuke said, "What do you think, Ryuuga?" He whispered to Ryuuga, "We should see if Gao can gain his trust, if not. We will claim him as our own."

"Even if he's not a Dragonic Fighter. He'll be useful as our ally." Daisuke said as he decides to head down.

* * *

"I'm waiting." The dragon said after lifting it's head.

They hear footsteps as the group turned to see Noboru near them. Daisuke didn't realized he went down first.

"Why did you listen to that insolent little friend of yours?" The dragon pointed because he was insulted, "How dare he called me a dim-witted monster?"

"Well, Noboru?" Gao asked him.

"You lucked out." Noboru said, "How did a guy like you draw a buddy rare monster? I can't believe it, it's so unfair." He became left out.

"Come on, don't be that way!" Gao yelled and smiled. Noboru was confused as Gao explained, "I may not be the smartest or know everything you do, but luck or not luck, the trick is to keep trying and go after what you really want." Noboru thought about it, "Right?" Gao turned his face to the dragon and asked.

The dragon gasped, "Hey, don'cha go look at me." he turned, "I'm still ticked cause you believe that whining loser over there. You wanna buddy with me, you better show some respect." He said it uptightly.

Then, suddenly, they heard a flapping sound coming from behind them as they turned to see Jackknife Dragon with his partner, Tasuku Ryuenji behind him.

"Sorry to drop in on you." Tasuku said coming down in the air, "But I'm here on official business. Do you know who I am?" He asked Gao and Noboru.

"Tasuku Ryuenji." Noboru replied his answer.

Everyone from the classroom heard that Tasuku's appearance as they eventually came to see him outside. Daisuke was smiling after seeing Tasuku, "Well, looks like Tasuku has arrived as well."

Ryuuga looked at Jackknife, "And Jackknife Dragon as well. Do you think they are trying to find us?" He asked.

Daisuke dropped his head a little, "Not unless I use my Impact Card. That's the only evidence they need to find out who I am."

"I see." Ryuuga knew the fact because the criminal always keeps saying the Impact Card many times.

* * *

"Well, I guess in the future, I should have you come in mini form, huh?" Tasuku asked.

"You're right, but I'd refuse." Jackknife said.

Suddenly, the news reporter Haruko appeared on the scene with her buddy, Takosuke, she soon jump on the UFO and flew nearby Tasuku.

"You're on active duty or are you here to see me?" Haruko asked blushing while holding the mike to Tasuku.

Tasuku answered with his opinion, "To be honest, I came to deliver this core deck case to Gao." He took out the red deck case and give it to Gao, "Here, this belongs to you now, it can be transformed into a core gadget which will allow to luminize your deck, here, go on, take it."

"Luminize?" Gao wondered.

"Basically, it means once you have your buddy, you can get the deck from the buddy card office." Daisuke said as he came to him.

"Mr. Masamune!" Gao said.

"Are you his teacher?" Tasuku asked him.

"I'm a substitute teacher. I heard you came here to give Gao a deck case." He took out a black deck case, "Like mine."

"Oh yeah. I remember someone gave that deck case to someone name Daisuke Masamune." Tasuku said.

Gao never realized his teacher is Buddyfighter even from hearing it in class. He thought of his decision for a sec until he takes the deck case from Tasuku, "Gee, thanks."

"This also makes you an official Buddyfighter." Tasuku explained as Gao looked at the deck case, "You're now able to go out and buddyfight with monsters anytime and anyplace that you want."

"Buddyfight with monsters?" Gao asked.

"Well, bye." he turned and starts walking off, but then Gao stopped him, "Wait, no, hang on. Where are you going?" He asked as Tasuku stops when he heard Gao.

"What if I challenge you to a fight to help train me?" He recommended as he hold the deck case.

"Gao? Are you serious?" Daisuke asked concernedly.

"Did I hear you correctly?" he turned around, "Do you want to challenge me and Jackknife from the Buddy Police?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, you know if you're up to it?" Gao asked.

"Don't try to boast about that, Gao." He walked to him, "From what I heard, Tasuku has been buddyfighting for awhile, you did see him from the news after all. You think you're up for the challenge against him?"

"Well sorry, teacher I wouldn't get such common sense anyway." Gao said.

"Hey, you little human." The dragon walked up to him, "From this moment on, you and I will be buddies." He proclaimed.

"Did you just say buddies?!" He said it shocked and became excited, "Yes!"

"I am none other than the son of the honorable Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade terrestrial the 13th. Drum made his introduction to Gao.

Gao was silent from hearing that long name and decides to nickname him drum but it made him irritated.

"Yeah! Well, how about you don't!" He exclaimed.

"Heh, what'eve I'm the leader. The name's Gao. Gao Mikado." Gao also said his introduction.

Haruko flew to Gao and gave him the mike recommending to him to take back the challenge if he wants. But he refused, "I don't want to take it back." he said it motivated and looked at Tasuku, "I don't know why, but I have to do this, that's why I'd like to challenge you to a buddyfight right here, right now."

"Looks like Gao here has gained his buddy." Ryuuga said as he walks towards him while hiding in the box.

"For now at least." Daisuke said it clearly and smiled, "But now it's time to see the beginner go against the prodigy. Let's see who will win this match."

* * *

**Corner Time**

"Good morning/afternoon/evening or night." Daisuke pops out and waved to viewers, "The today's chapter has ended. But it's not over yet." He takes out the deck case, "For each chapter, Ryuuga and I will show you one card for each chapter from my deck and this chapter's card is..."

A card pops up showing Ryuuga meditating in the mountains.

"This card will be about myself, the Dragon Fighter, Ryuuga." Ryuuga also pops out.

"Ryuuga is a size 2 monster with 4000 attack and 5000 defense. It's a bit of a stretch but get this." Daisuke said.

"With my effect, if I performed a Link Attack with my Buddy. I gained 2000 power for my attack and if it's successful. The buddyfighter will gain one gauge." Ryuuga said.

"Better yet, if there's another Dragon Fighter on the field. I can sacrifice to gain a soulguard even buddy called. He gains it as well." Daisuke explains more.

"Next, we have-" Daisuke said as Ryuuga shut his mouth, "You said one and that's it!"

"That's all we have for the corner time!" Ryuuga said happily, "See you next time!" Ryuuga waved goodbye.

"Ryuuga, yoru goin to pae for that." He said mumbled when Ryuuga still covers his mouth."

* * *

Microtoa: Ok viewers. I need your help creating me Dragonic Fighters, It will be interesting for the next chapter. In order for you to help me. Please fill out this. So, that way, it will become the next cards for the next chapter. Please and thank you.

**Form:**

**Monster/Spell/Accessory:  
**

**Name:**

**Attack:**

**Defense:**

**Critical:**

**Size:**

**Any effect:**

**What do they say when fighting:**

**What do they look like:**


End file.
